Links of Amour
by katsu uchiha
Summary: They've known each other since they were little, but one act changes Emi's life forever. Now she's fighting for revenge against Dr. Faker w/the Tron Family, but that's not the only thing she is fighting for. IIIxOC. Rating may change for future chapters.
1. Childhood Memories: Part I

**A/N: So I have been working on this the last little while. I wanted to put out one long chapter but then I decided to split it up, as much as I have written to far into 2 chapters instead. I am working on chapter 2 currently and that should be out very soon. This is a IIIxOC story. So please don't steal her and I hope you enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN III, YUGIOH ZEXAL OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS ETC. I ONLY OWN MY OC AND THE PLOT FOR THIS STORY AND MY ORIGINAL IDEAS.**

* * *

Wind blew against my face as the leaves danced circles around my body. My hands were out like an airplane as I followed them, twirling and twirling on the way to where I was going before running straight ahead. They guided me on the way as I tried catching up to them. It was like trying to catch loose flower petals as the wind blew them all over the place; making it hard to catch them.

My hair colour seems to go well with some of the colours of the leaves or so my mother has told me. She says my hair colour reminds her of the dusty plains in the West. So she called my hair colour dusty brown. I kind of liked it, it reminded me of horses and my dream of me riding on one across the wide open prairies in the west. My hair was long with my bangs hanging just over my eyes; making it hard to see sometimes. So I had to blow upwards to get them out of the way. They were a bother, especially on windy, hot days. Though today, the crown part was pulled back in a little horse tail at the back, my bangs hanging over my eyes a bit as usual with my hair hung straight down. I loved that it was straightforward, it would trail from my head, and midway down my back just right. It made untangling it easy when I got it caught in bushes and branches while playing out in the woods behind mine and my friend's houses.

It was bright sunny day as the sun poked through the gaps in the trees above me. It made me feel so small like a mouse while they were so tall, though not quite as tall as mine or my friend's house. Their house was so high I swear it almost touched the clouds! But I guess for anyone who's still a kid, everything seems so big.

I wore a blue and white play dress with a country sky pattern on it, with a pair of matching flats; adjoined with white stockings. When I was really little, hearing my Mama's stories of living out West when she was young, I had developed a real interest in it and the country. Living out on farms, riding horses, catching thieves and having a really great time every day.

I spun around a few times again before landing on my back in the green grass as I looked up at the fluffy marshmallow like clouds. Dizziness had caused me to fall down in the first place, now I don't know when it would go away, everything looked like it was spinning round and round.

"Hey Emiko!"

A boy came down the front steps and looked over at me. He was about the same height as me, maybe a bit smaller considering I was just a bit older than him. The boy had short pink hair with brown on the bottom, curling out at the neck. He also had green eyes and a bright cheerful smile on his face. On his figure, he wore a shirt that was a cross between the uniform shirt for girls and boys at public and private schools and matching red shorts; along with white socks pulled up a bit high. On his feet he wore brown loafers. I was happy to see my friend and that I had made it to his house.

"III!"

"Emiko. Were you spinning and getting dizzy again? You'll get sick if you do that!"

I sat up in a huff. "III! I won't get sick! Besides, I like spinning! Everything around me goes so fast! Like a roller coaster ride! I like it so much I don't want to ever stop! Except for the getting dizzy part!" I giggled. "That's not always the fun part."

"Emiko." He said, though it sounded like he was anxious, and serious; just like my mom.

I stood up and planted my hands on my hips. "III! Stop sounding like my mom! Listen up and listen good! My name is Emi. E-M-I. It's not Emiko! How many times have I told you that, III?"

He held up his hands, trying to count before I interrupted him.

"Well over a hundred times!"

He looked up at me like a jack had just popped out of its box.

"It can't be that many times!"

I folded my arms and thought. "Well maybe not that many but I know it's a lot! Maybe around fifty. I don't know. I can only guess that much because that's what it feels like.

"Emiko…"

I pumped my fists down as I leaned closer to him. "Its! Emi! Not! Emiko!"

He put his hands up in front of himself. "Okay. Okay. I get it. Emi."

I leaned back into my before standing position, smiling. "There you go. It wasn't that hard. Now was it?"

"N-No."

"Good! Now let's go." I started up the steps before looking back at him. "III. Come on! You wanted to show me something remember? So let's go."

III followed me up the steps until we were at the front door and he opened it for me.

"Your never really patient are you?"

I smiled at him before heading inside. "Only when it comes to candy and sweets."

He sighed as I heard him close the door behind us.

* * *

We made it into the living room where IV was sitting on the sofa and V was looking out a window on the far side near the couch. Their white dog was lying down on its dog bed near the end of the furniture.

I jumped up excited and went over to their dog; petting it.

"Hi Shiba!"

Shiba lifted his tail up and wagged it a bit. Letting me know that he was happy to see me. III appeared beside me.

"Wait here. I'll go get it."

"Okay!" I smiled at Shiba as I sat down on the carpet as I continued to pet him. He turned his attention to me as his tail continued to wag back and forth. I heard III's running footsteps eventually disappear as went into the other room.

I was still petting Shiba and giving him attention when I heard a bunch of loud noises coming from the other room. Soon III came out into the living room looking confused. I looked up at him wondering what was wrong.

"III? What's wrong?"

"I can't find it!"

I stood up and grinned at him, clasping my hands behind my back. "I think I know where it is!"

"Where? How? You've never even seen it before."

I walked past him headed towards his room. "Just because I've never seen it before does not mean that I wouldn't know where its hiding."

He turned to me as I walked past. "Huh?"

"Trust me!"

"O-Okay."

III followed me as I went to his room.

* * *

Once we were inside, I asked him to pull down his box where he keeps all his Duel Monster cards. He stepped up on his desk from his chair and got it down from his shelf. He came down onto the floor with it, opening it up as he started to search through it. I slowly took the cards in the box out of it and laid them on the floor.

As soon as all the cards were on the floor, the box was empty oh so it seemed.

"III. Whenever you get an important card, you always put it away in this secret compartment so its safe from the hands of your brother, IV. Who we know likes to steal all the best cards you get."

"I'll check."

He slid back the part hiding the secret space on the bottom to reveal a Duel Monsters Card.

"Its here!", he said as he held it up.

"See? You must have forgotten you put it there. You sometimes forget sometimes."

He rubbed the back of his neck as he gave me a closed eyed grin. "Gomenai Emi-chan!"

My eyes went wide as I gasped. "I-III! Y-You just called me Emi! And you added a 'chan' at the end, right?"

He nodded as I gasped again with glee. Happiness filled me up at what he had called me.

"Neh? III-kun."

"Uh?" He turned to face me only to realize what I called him. He then smiled and put his hand on my head. "Emi-chan. Please just call me III. It sounds a lot better besides, calling you Emi with a 'chan' at the end makes your whole face light up just hearing it. Just like now. Its really cute actually."

I bowed my head, hiding my face that was about as red as the tomatoes I eat in my salad.

_III. Did he…really just…call me…cute? It seems too good to be true. Because the only ones who call me cute are my Mama and Papa. I always act more like a boy than girl, even though I am forced to dress like girl because I live in high rich society. My girlish side comes out every now and then but I won't stand for anyone calling me weak. That's why I'm strong and tell people what's on my mind just like earlier when I arrived at III's place._

"Uh…Emi?"

I looked up at him, feeling angry that he dropped the 'chan'. "Nani III?"

He smiled, holding up his new card. "See. This is my new card. **Aztec Mask Golem**."

I dropped my angry façade and leaned forward to get a better look at the card. "Where did you get it?"

"My father. He got it for me on his last trip."

"I see. The image on this card looks like an ancient warrior from long ago. Though it looks like it came from somewhere else, it doesn't look like any old Japanese warrior I have seen in my books."

"That's because its from the Aztecs. They were a culture in the west part of the world that lived thousands of years ago. They had their own traditional way of living."

"And this card is based off of their culture?"

"Something like that. Its made based on some old writings that were found in one of the ancient temples in the ruins where they were thought to have lived many years ago."

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"I know."

I looked up at him. "Neh III? Have you shown this to your brothers yet? I know IV likes to sometimes steal your cards but they might get mad if you keep a secret from them. You can just quickly show them and then put it back in its hiding place."

III nodded. "I agree. That sounds like a great idea."

I stood up. "Let's go then."

III followed suit and nodded once again as we rushed out his room to the living room.

* * *

IV. "Hey III! Come here, I want to tell you a joke."

III looked to me and I nodded. III went over to his brother and sat beside him on the couch.

That's when I noticed the fire in the fireplace, I turned my attention to the oldest brother, V.

"Say V."

He turned away from his position at the window to look at me with a kind face.

"What is it Emiko?"

I pumped my hands that were in fists down, getting angry. V laughed. "I mean Emi. What can I do for you?"

I smiled and pointed to the fireplace.

"Why is the fireplace going? It's a nice day outside."

V shook his head. "Not anymore. Its starting to snow outside."

"What?"

He gestured to the window. "Come look outside and see."

I walked over to V and cast a glance out the glass pane. Indeed it was snowing outside. I groaned. "It was so nice and sunny just a little while ago."

V turned to look out the window. "Yes. The weather is changing quickly and its becoming colder. Winter is now here with the first snowfall of the season by the looks of it."

I got mad at the weather. "I don't like winter. Its too cold. Go away winter and come back another day or season or something!" I said. Screaming at the weather.

V laughed. "Winter comes every year, so it will happen wither you like it or not. Yes it is cold but you can have fun outside still. You can make a snowman, and snow angels and have sled rides. There's a lot you can do in the winter outside. Though I think for now, you better wait inside until the snow stops. It would be disastrous if you got lost in the snow on your way home."

I turned to V. "I think I can make it home. I'm not a baby V. I'm 10 yrs old! I'm almost a teenager! I'm not a little kid anymore! I'm a young lady!"

"Though you may be 10 years old Emiko. You are still young and need parental supervision some of the time. And while you're here, I'm responsible for you and your safety. So please be patient. I'm sure the snowfall won't last long."

I let go of the window and turned around. Looking over my shoulder at an upwards angle at V. Deciding to let this one go this time. "Hai."

V smiled, patting my head. "That's a good girl."

I put my hands on my head once he removed his hand from my it and scowled at V. "Hey!"

He laughed again.

* * *

**3rd P.O.V**

The couch.

IV. "Where can you find the heart in the land?"

III. "Where?"

"Heartland."

IV and III erupted into laughter at the joke as III then jumped onto the couch.

"Look at this brother!" He brought out his card. "**Aztec Mask Golem**. Father gave it to me."

IV got mad and took III's card.

* * *

**Emi's P.O.V**

V and me were looking out the window at the snowfall when I heard noise coming from the couch. I tilted my head back at bit to see what was going on.

"Brother give it back!" III reached for his card only for his older brother to dodge away.

IV stood up on the couch as III tried to get it once again, but IV held it up too far from III's reach. IV then placed his hand on III's head and bounded off the couch onto the floor. Causing III to fall forward against the couch, as he then turned around, angered that IV wouldn't give him his card back.

V turned around and broke up the argument. "Stop it you two or you'll both be punished by father."

IV and III paid attention to the eldest brother.

"Alright."

"Ok!"

They both sat down on the couch as III asked for his card back, IV complied and gave it back. V walked over the two of them, I followed V.

"If you two can behave, I'll teach the both of you about dueling." He then turned to me. "You too Emi-chan."

I smiled big.

IV, "Really?"

V gave them a closed eyed smile and nodded. "Ah!"

III grinned. "Brother!"

All three of us were happy that V would teach us about duelling. Though what they didn't know is that I already knew a little bit about dueling and had worked hard to build my own deck.

V bent down on one knee. "How about the 2 of you go get your cards so I can teach you how to play."

III and IV nodded eagerly and got off the couch, going to their own rooms to get their cards. I followed III. He was putting his card back into its secret place.

"I'm sorry III. Its my fault IV took your card in the first place. I should never have suggested that you show it to him. Now he knows you have it. What was I thinking?"

III dumped his cards into another box and put the other one back on the shelf. He picked up the box with his cards in it and faced me.

"Yes well its over and done with now. Nothing to do about it but move on. It's not a really big deal. After all, we fight all the time, its what brothers do."

"Yes but…you got that card from your father. It's important to you, I shouldn't have suggested that you show it to IV because then it wouldn't have happened and…"

I started to cry, knowing it was my fault that it had happened. I ran out of his room and up the hall, where I entered the library. I brought down the candle holder on the wall down, till it was lying sideways, in the air. The fireplace moved to the side as I entered the secret tunnel, I heard the entranceway close shut with a slam. Continuing on down the tunnel way, crying as I went. Hoping that I could be left alone for awhile. I didn't want anyone to see my face right now as it was. I deserved to be in here by myself, no one would find me here for I was the one to blame. Right punishment for what I did. III must be so angry with me right now, but I didn't care as I reached the end of the tunnel.

Slouching down against the cold wall, the wind from outside drifting in. Chilling me to the bone as I sat down, folding my arms across the tops of my knees. Burying my face in my arms as I cried, also hoping that the snowfall would mask the noises of my crying. Because the last thing I needed was to be found. I would go back when I was good and ready. But for now, I just settled to listen to the bitter cold sounds of the now coming winter.

* * *

**III's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe what had just happened and that she took off running away like that. It was like one moment, we were talking, next thing I knew she was crying. Then bolting out of my room, somewhere. I didn't see how she had to blame this on herself. She had apologized and I had forgiven her. All should be alright but for Emi it wasn't. I didn't understand after all this time, for it wasn't the first time this had happened. It was like she was constantly belittling herself whenever it was her fault that something had happened. Why didn't she just let it go?

I knew I had to find V and get his help in trying to find Emi. Our house was big with a lot of rooms, so it would take a long time to find her if it was just me looking for her. With another person helping me search, it would cut the time searching in half. Meaning that it mean more chance of finding her.

_Emi. Where are you?_

* * *

**A/N: Will III be able to find Emi? And if he does, will he be able to find out the reason behind her actions for running away? Stick around for the next chapter to find out! And please review!**

**~katsu uchiha**


	2. Childhood Memories: Part II

**A/N: Here is chapter 2! Hope you like it and on a side note, I have started to write the next chapter for **_**Reporter to Turbo Duelist**_**. After that chapter is done, I will start back on **_**Riding on the Blackbird's Wings**_**. So are you wondering what happens next in Links of Amour? Read on to find out and please don't forget to review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own III, Yugioh Zexal or any of its characters etc. I only own my OC Emi (so please don't steal her) and my own original ideas and the plot for this story.**

* * *

**III's P.O.V**

I left my box of cards on my bedroom floor as I rushed out of room, down the hall, around the corner and into the living room.

"Niee-sama!"

Brother V was on the couch reading a book, he looked up at me from it.

"III. What is it?"

"Emi-chan took off running from my room upset and crying. I have no idea where she might be."

He closed his book, leaving it on the couch as he stood up. "I think I might know where she is. Though I am surprised that she found the place so easily."

"What do you mean brother?"

"I'll show you." He waved at me to follow as he walked past me. I ran after him as he walked up the long hallway and into the library. We entered and he went over near the fireplace and brought one of the candle holders down halfway. The fireplace moved aside to reveal an opening. Brother leaned down, looking inside. "She's probably inside there somewhere. Probably to be alone while she was upset. Its an ideal place to hid."

"Niee-sama! What is that place behind the fireplace doing there?"

"You'll find out soon as we find Emi. Come on, III. Let's go look for her."

I nodded and tagged along after him, letting him be the guide as we went down the dark tunnel.

* * *

**Emi's P.O.V**

I heard approaching footsteps and lifted my head only to come face to face with III and V. Tears still trailing down my face as I looked at them wide eyed with shock and surprise.

III, "Emi-chan! I'm so glad we found you. I was worried about you."

I rubbed my tears away with my arm. "Why were you worried about me? You're the one mad at me right? Just say it. Your mad about it aren't you?"

"Emi-chan. It's not a big deal, really!"

V spoke up. "I think your blowing everything out of perspective here. If III said it wasn't a big deal. He means it. Why can't you let it go so we can back inside where its warmer?"

I clasped my head with my hands, and bowed my head. "I-I can't. I'm staying out here. I'm punishing myself for what I did. I deserve as much."

V put his hand on head, his elbow propped up on the other arm as it lay across his body. "Goodness gracious Emiko."

"It's Emi." I whispered.

"Huh?"

My head shot up as I shouted. "It's Emi! Or Emi-chan! Don't you get it? Emiko is too pretty of a name. Its better to be called something short so people will remember and I don't want anyone forgetting my name, alright?"

III put up his hands in defence. "Alright. Alright I get it. Still, why not we head back inside? Niee-sama was going to teach us how to duel remember?" He held out his hand. "Let's go back Emi-chan!"

I whacked his hand away and buried my face into my arms again. I didn't want him helping me and thinking of letting it go all past. Besides, I didn't feel worthy anymore to be in his presence. I felt disgraced and made a fool out of myself with that outrage by me. That's not how a young lady is supposed to act or so my Mom taught me. I didn't want to be punished again for not acting the way I should be. Yet it was so hard to keep up the act, the real me just wanted to break loose of this façade and throw it in the trash. But I knew my mother would have none of it. I was young lady coming from high class status. I had to act proper, it was expected of me.

But when I didn't act the lady I should be, I hid myself away. Knowing I had disgraced those around me and myself. I had to think about what I had done and then apologize for what I did. It seems like no matter how hard I tried to be the person Mom wanted me to be, I would always fail at it. Like it was much better being myself, which I knew was true. But I wasn't allowed to voice my opinions. Mom kept me on a short leash but I know, sooner or later, I was going to break free of those rules and expectations set for me and just be free. Free to be who I wanted to be and not what someone else wanted me to be. That's what I wanted most of all, to be me and not be ashamed to be that.

For I was grateful whenever I could come over to see the Tron Family. I didn't need to put on airs, I could fool around and they would never tell my mom what I was really up to. They knew I craved freedom and would jump at any chance to come over here. Here it felt like home while at my real home, it felt like a prison. Everyday I wanted to throw away my fancy dresses and clothes. And put on boy clothes and go out to play with other kids. Not worrying about getting dirty or anything like that. Secretly I was a tomboy but didn't dare tell my mom about it. She would be mad and do away with it as soon as she found out. I couldn't risk it so I had to keep it a secret, only the Tron Family knew this secret and allowed me to roughhouse around. But making sure I was back to normal or whatever I was wearing before I went back home. Being here was the best times, I had fun and enjoyed every moment of it.

Now with me breaking down and them seeing for the first time how hurt I was by my mom and everything relating to that. I was embarrassed for them to find out I wasn't as strong as I seemed to be, that even I had an inner emotional core. One hidden away but kept popping up every now and then. It getting harder and harder each time to keep it down until I exploded finally like a volcano. There was a sense of relief but also anxiousness for I didn't know what they were thinking, seeing me like this. Did they think less of me or did the way they see me, not change at all? I had no way of knowing and I was scared to ask. But the craving to know what was on their minds at the moment, got me to ask, braving, risking it all to know, I opened my mouth and spoke.

"What do you think of me now?"

III and IV. "Huh?"

"D-Do you think less of me now that you see me crying, and hurting inside?" A tear ran down my cheek as I slowly lifted my head but keeping my attention to the ground. "Do you think of me as weak?" I fully lifted my head and yelled. "Please tell me what you think of me now! I need to know! Please!"

I could feel a whole new batch of tears start to well up inside up until they broke free of their prison bars. Spilling out of me, I could not seem to stop it no matter how much I tried. Being too down in the dumps of depression left me only with no choice but to let my feelings shown. I knew I was so tired of always putting up a font, masking my true feelings because I didn't want to burden anyone. Keeping a lid on it wasn't the best thing to do, but what choice did I have? None. Until now where I no longer cared if they saw me like this. I just wanted in that moment to be comforted and be told everything was going to be okay.

Standing up as the rivers continued to pour like currents down my face, I ran and buried it in the eldest brother's chest.

My heart was crying out, literally and now was the result of that. I could feel everything that I had locked away, finally be unlocked. I let it be free and explode from the inside to outside. Like the crying baby I was, I let myself rest where I was. Hoping that V would know what I should do, because now I was at a dead end with no where to go. He always had wisdom by being the oldest brother in the Tron Family. Surely he must know what to do!

Feeling the pat of a hand on my head, I looked upwards at V's face. His face caring, concerned and kind. Like it always has been.

"V."

"It will be alright Emi! Why don't you tell me what's really troubling you?" He crouched down to my level, bending a knee as I kept close. His comforting hand not straying from my head. Now was the time to let it all known to someone what really was troubling me like he says. It's out now, them finding my like this crying and upset. I might as well be honest and tell them what really was going on. Maybe they could help me. I trusted them fully and would probably feel relieved to finally tell them about my problems.

Putting my head against V once again, I leaned and began to open my lips to speak as the words seemed to want to flow so quickly from my mouth. I needed to use whatever willpower and energy left to slow it down, and say it as calm as I could.

"I hate dressing like a girl! I hate all these rules I have to follow! I hate that I can't do what I want! But most of all, I hate not being myself! I am so sick and tired of everything that my mother makes me go through. I'm not who she wants me to be. I am not Lady Emiko. I am just simply Emi. A normal 11 year old girl who likes to do anything any kid her age. Go out and play in the forest, play sports and duel. Why can't she see that? Why can't she accept me for who I am? Why can't she ever seem to understand me?" I swallowed a sob stuck in my throat.

"Emi."

I looked to the side, eyes wide. "Huh?"

III came up to me, a questioning look on his face, and head titled to the side. "Emi-chan. Is this really how you've felt the entire time? Why didn't you tell me?"

* * *

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

V looked at III. "Her mother teaches her like they did in old medieval England. She is taught to listen and obey to what is asked of her. She's not allowed to voice her own opinions. But to serve and obey those around her. We weren't taught that way growing up because the old ways are unjust and not fair at all! That was father's opinion of the old teachings and frankly, I agreed with him about it. There is no doubt in my mind that we have more freedom than Emi has. We should be lucky but on the other hand, Emi's unlucky to have to been living like that. I didn't know this was going on. I always had a feeling there was things going on at her home that was making it hard on her. Which is why she always happy whenever she came over here, anywhere else, she wasn't. I didn't know it was this bad, if I had known, I would have stepped in a lot sooner."

III. "Niee-sama. How could you have done something about it sooner?"

"By talking to her mother first of all and getting everything straightened out and in the open. I'm sure Emi would have been a lot more happy if her mother had known she was feeling this way, growing up, even now. To think she's been hurting all this time and we never knew about it. She was probably too scared to come forward and tell us because of the way she was taught. But now it all changes, we are going to help Emi get on a road of happiness and to make sure she has no problem from now on, expressing herself. And for her to be comfortable with herself and what she does. It will take a lot of work, but I believe that this is all possible, Emi will feel a lot more relieved from now and the ability to be more open with us and other people, especially her mother. She'll finally be able to explore her horizons and discover things on her own or with some help along the way. I promise to help in any way I can. In any case, you will help right III? You are her best friend after all."

III nodded, his fists up near his face, eager and full of spirit. "I will help Emi-chan! In anyway that I can! She's always been there to help me when I need it. Now I can help her!"

V nodded and smiled at his youngest brother. "That's right. Glad to know your ready to help."

III gave his brother an affirmative nod, looking serious and confident in what he was prepared to do to help Emi-chan.

"III!"

III turned his attention to Emi, his pose nor his face changing at all.

"I promise!"

Emi on the other hand lit up by her friends declaration to help her, earth green eyes dazzling with appreciation and happiness. She knew III would keep his promise, he always did. Loyal he was to her and to his family, it was one of his best traits. One she admired about him so very much. Though III was a year younger than Emi, it didn't matter. Because no matter the age, you can always learn something from someone else.

* * *

**Emi's P.O.V**

I felt gratefulness from III build up inside me, swirling together into a ball as it threatened to bud and blossom from within me. Wanting to be know how much I was pleased that he was prepared to work hard and go so far, just for me. I know friends help each other out things and that's what she do but this felt different. I didn't know what it was, I hadn't ever really felt this way before except when a boy complimented me. And guarantee that wasn't that often, actually it was rare case I got a compliment from anyone.

I felt flattered by III, his bravery and courage pouring outright from his very heart and soul. It shone, stretching its beams to reach me and embrace me so that I may feel it too. I let it do just that, the glorious feelings I received from him enveloping me in their light. Filling me with the same feeling he was feeling right now. Flowing through me, every part of me glowing and lighting up like a star in the midnight sky.

Then it so wanted to burst forth and consume my outer self as well so that it would be shining too. Recognizable by all around me, that I had received the light and it was filling me all over with the brightness and goodness of it all. That now that had those feelings inside me, I now also had the will and energy to face up to my problems. But just because I now had the will and power to stand up and stay strong, I needed to be guided and that was what V and III said they would do. Promising that all would turn out right in the end, I believed it as now I believed in myself. And that is a great thing.

I took a step back before running into III's comfort and embrace. My face felt like fire, hot and red, full of emotion that I would just spark from it at any moment. Not one person knowing what would happen should the spark come alive.

"III!" I wrapped my arms around him and rubbed my face in his chest, inhaling his sweet scent of tea and forest. Just wanting to show, even a little what his promise meant to me. Though he would never know that he just made me the happiest girl. I was lucky to have someone like III in my life, _really_ lucky!

"E-Emi-chan!"

I heard him call my name, both emotions of surprise and nervousness coming off it. I didn't care, I just hoped that III was smart to catch on the fact that I wanted him to hold me. Because I swear I was going to melt into a puddle at the moment because I was so happy. And needed III to keep me upright so that didn't happen.

* * *

**III's P.O.V**

"III!"

I felt a weight crash against my chest, hair and clothes waving as it took me a few moments to register what had just happened.

Looking down, I could see Emi pressing herself right up against me. Her arms encircled around me. Emi actually rubbing her face into my chest. So much sudden contact from her and her actions caused my face to go aflame and red hot like a volcano.

I called her name in my shocked state. "E-Emi-chan!"

She didn't move away at all, but only grasped onto me tighter.

_What was this feeling? Emi's so close to me, her arms around me, her face burrowing into my chest, its causing me to blush. And feel nervous, and anxious at the same time. But she looks so beautiful right now, the way her hair is waving all around her. Her face is so kawaii with that happy expression on her face. Wait! Did I just think that? Could it be that I like Emi-chan? I-Impossible! She's my best friend! We play and hang around each other. We go play in the woods behind our houses sometimes, both of us exploring and getting dirty. But Emi doesn't care about that at all. She's only excited because she's having too much fun and I am there with her trying to make sure she doesn't hurt herself or get lost. But even then, I do feel like I am having fun too. _

_She gets ahead of me a lot of time, calling me to hurry up, I try making my way to her but I am always faced with obstacles in my path. I have to get through them to catch up to her, but even then she always seems to be moving ahead further and further away from me. She's always trying to get me to believe in my self and face anything in my path. She's there when I need her and when I need help. But now, Emi-chan needs my help for the first time in a very long time. Now I can help her and help pay back the many times she's helped me. I want to…show her what I can do. That it was right of her to believe in me. The vow I just made to assist her, does it really mean that much to her? And this is her way of letting me know that, of thanking me too?_

I embraced her back, a smile now adorned on my face as I closed my eyes.

"It will be alright Emi-chan. I will help you. I will do anything I can to make sure this goal is met. That you'll be happy and smiling all the time. Your smile will be so bright that everyone else will have to notice and pay attention to you. You're a very special girl Emi and everyone needs to see that. What we see, they will eventually see. And by making a bold statement like that, they will listen to what you have to say. Count on it."

I felt Emi-chan pull away from me a bit, I was surprised. Was it something I said? I opened my eyes only to find they met with hers. Tears rolling down her beautiful cheeks as she looked up at me. Her hands resting on my shoulders.

"Emi-chan? I'm sorry. Did I say something to make you cry?"

She shook her head, eyes shut while doing so. "No you didn't III." She looked at me once again, that brightness shining in her earth green eyes. "You made me happy than I have ever been."

My eyes went wide as I heard that compliment from her. Did I just really make her that happy? So much that she is crying tears of joy because of it. I felt my heart beating doki doki, the blush returning to my face.

"E-Emi-chan."

"III. I know that your promise to me will be kept, you always keep your promises. And I always believe in you. You will make the biggest change in my life thus far. You probably don't understand now how much it means to me. But I think through it all, you will learn just how much. I'm counting on you III."

I heard her sigh as she rested her head on my chest, obviously feeling tired through this whole ordeal. Needing a place to rest and that being me. Her fists resting there too. I wrapped my arms around her tight to make sure she didn't fall to the floor while she was like this. That was the last thing she needed right now besides, she seemed to be just content in my arms.

I then felt my oldest brother's attention on me, I looked back at him nervously. He was smiling knowingly. Did he know too? That I might have those feelings for Emi-chan or that it was the way we currently were embracing each other or more like me embracing her? Or was it both. I heard him smirk.

"III. What do you say? Shall we get back inside the house? I am sure you don't want Emi-chan to catch a cold."

I looked down at Emi-chan, not wanting to disturb her because she looked so adorable while she slept. But knowing my brother was right, I didn't want her to stay in here any longer in case she got sick because of me. I nodded to my brother. "I understand V-sama. We'll head back inside."

V closed his eyes, nodding and smiled warmly.

I shook Emi-chan as gentle as I could so I wouldn't jostle her too much. "Emi. Emi-chan. Wake up. We need to head back inside before we all catch a cold."

Her eyes fluttered open. "Huh?"

I smiled at her. "Let's go back in shall we, Emi-chan?"

She nodded her head, still half asleep.

V. "Let's go!" He pointed in the right direction before turning around and leading the way back.

Emi-chan had moved off me and was now standing by my side, yawning. But then I felt her grab my hand before she put her head on my shoulder. Still wanting to sleep and rest. Just like her. If she was tired, she wouldn't be very much bothered to be awake, she would sleep and get her rest. She was stubborn like that but that was just who she was. I accepted everything about her, we were friends or so I thought. With these new feelings arising within me, I wonder if we ever could be more than that.

I followed Brother V as he led us, though I was leading too but just to someone else. Emi-chan. I needed to make sure she didn't bump into anything as she was still half sleep. Her eyes now sort of closed. I decided to let her rest and sleep until we hit the end of the tunnel. After that, she needed to be awake because V-sama was going to teach us to duel. And I am sure she would want to be awake for that.

But for now, I would just settle to look at sleep and watching where I was going. I could only hope I also didn't bump into anything for it would take me by surprise just like these new feelings did.

I would see my promise through and help her like I said I would. But the question was posed in my mind, what exactly can I do to help her? What was it going to take to meet this new goal set before us?

I may not know at all the answers to these two questions I was asking myself but I had a feeling that if I searched for them, they would find me or I would find it and we would be one step closer to the goal. The goal of changing Emi-chan's life for the better. And I would be with her every step of the way, I promised her that. It didn't matter what I had to do, if it was to see her happier, I would do it. After all, she now feels more special to me and even then, through it all. Something could evolve into a brighter and more amazing thing.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you like this chapter! What new changes are in store for Emi and how and what will III do to help keep his promise and the goal set before the two of them? Find out next chapter and please review!**

**~katsu uchiha**


	3. Childhood Memories: Part III

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back again to present you guys, chapter 3 of **_**Links of Amour**_**. I changed Emi's age btw after watching some recent episodes in the last few weeks. She's now 11 years, not 10 years old. I wanted it to be right in the time frame of the anime. So I have gone back and changed the last 2 chapters so they now say 11 years old, not 10 years old. Other than changing that small fact, the chapters are still the same. Anyways I think that's about it for now for news. **

**Oh yeah, since this chapter has kept me busy writing it, I have only worked on **_**Riding on the BlackBird Wings **_**a little bit. Hopefully I can get back right at it and the next chapter of **_**Reporter to Turbo Duelist**_**. Guys I am just trying to get back into it after my writer's block, so please be patient a bit more with me please and thank you!**

**Alrighty then, please enjoy this chapter and please don't forget to review!**

* * *

**III's P.O.V**

We eventually made it back to the start of the tunnel where we were in total darkness until the fireplace slid to the side, opening the tunnel up once again. I turned to my side, her totally kawaii face still resting there. I smiled and then moved my shoulder a bit to wake her up.

"Emi-chan. We're back at the start of the tunnel. Its time to wake up."

I heard her groan as she opened her eyes, I sighed happily.

Her head was lifted off my shoulder as she then yawned loud, covering her mouth. "Where are we again?"

"We are at the start of the tunnel. Its time to head back out of it. Brother V is going to teach us how to duel remember?"

Emi's eyes snapped open wide as she stretched her arms above her head. "That's right!"

I smirked. "Can't remember all the sudden Emi-chan?" I then could feel the angry vibes given off from her as she posed a fist.

"No! I was half sleep if you don't remember! Now look who's talking!"

"Emi-chan. I knew you were half sleep but I thought for sure you would be awake suddenly."

She turned off to the side, obviously mad about my remark. Her arms crossed. "Yeah well not everyone is totally all there when they wake up. It takes a little bit of time before they are fully awake."

I snickered at her behaviour. "Gomen. Gomen. Your right. Please forgive me for teasing you. I didn't mean it. I was just having a bit of fun is all. Can you forgive me?"

"How do I know your serious?"

"Please Emi-chan!" My voice straining as I tried to get her to listen to me.

* * *

**Emi's P.O.V**

"Please Emi-chan."

The way he said was soft, serious but yet full of concern and kind? I knew he was serious, whenever he calls my name like that, I know he's telling the truth. Even though I am not looking at him, I can still hear the strain of his voice. Pleading me to listen to him and believe him. Which I do. I turned around to face him, my arms dropping to my sides.

"Alright I forgive you."

His whole face lit up like Christmas. "Thank you Emi-chan."

I closed my eyes and nodded affirmatively to him, opening my eyes once more. My face losing its seriousness and going back to my normal, kind yet a bit firm face.

"Neh. III. There is something you should know."

"What is it?"

I dug into one of the two front deep pockets of my dress, pulling out a deck of cards but not just any deck of cards.

"I run my own deck. I constructed it myself. My dad taught me the basics of Duel Monsters and Xyz summoning. My deck type is called "Hopeful Blossom", its based around faerie/flower warriors and the like, with trap, spell and magic cards in coordination. Its built to swarm the field with them and raise their attacks points and levels so I can Xyz summon any of the few Xyz monsters I have in my deck. I have never used it before except in practice with my father and uncle. And even then, after I had constructed it, I beat them at it. They were proud of me and believe I could be a great duelist one day. I have wanted to try it out in a real duel or at least in a practice duel against someone who isn't part of my family. So I thought one day I would get lucky to duel one of you guys. It would be a great honour if any of you did."

V. "Emi-chan. Let's focus on getting everyone together first and our cards and decks. Then I will explain the basics even if you have heard them before. Then we'll have a practice duel or maybe a few. It depends. We'll just have to see."

I nodded my head, "Okay V. Lead the way."

V nodded back, smiling as he led the way out, the fireplace moving back into place once we crossed the threshold between the tunnel and the library.

V. "Now III. Go get your cards and meet us in the living room, okay?"

III nodded. "Hai! V-sama!" He dashed out of the library, headed to his room while I followed V out of the library, down the hall and into the living room where we were greeted by a scowling IV.

"What took you guys so long?"

V. "Sorry IV. It took longer than we thought for III and Emi to find their cards."

IV leaned a bit forward as he sat on the couch. "Emi-chan can play too?"

V smiled. "Yes. Apparently she has been for awhile. She even has her own deck which she has constructed on her own. She even has had a few practice duels before with her father and uncle."

IV. "That's not fair! I'm older than her, why does she know how and I don't?"

I came forward. "Because my father taught me from an early age IV. That's why."

IV scowled again. "Omoi wa…"

V. "IV. Isn't it important that now your going to learn how to duel?"

IV nodded. "I guess you right about that."

V. "So let's all have fun and get along, alright?"

IV's face was smug. "Hai."

III came into the room, running with his cards in the box.

"V-sama!"

He then tripped on the rug, sending his cards everywhere. He gasped as he quickly got up and started to put his scattered cards back in the box. IV was looking at his brother intently while he did so. Soon the mess was cleaned up as he stood back on his feet, the box in his hands.

"I'm ready." His smile bright as the sun.

V. "Let's begin then. Everyone sit on the carpet."

We all did as instructed and sat in a circle. III on my right, with V on my left. IV between V and III. V then went onto explain the basics and whatnot with duelling using his own deck. III and IV were very excited as V explained it all. I smiled while watching him. Seeing his expression reminded me of when my father first taught me to duel, back then I was only 5 years old. But more than ready to learn anything. Just like III and IV were right now.

All the sudden, III turned his attention to me, probably catching me staring at him.

"Emi-chan. Is there something wrong?"

I quickly looked away, covering my face with my hand except my eyes.

"N-Nothing's wrong. You just look really happy because your learning how to duel. It reminded me of when I learned for the first time too." I uncovered my face as I felt my face returning to normal, calmness settling within me and brushing away any mixed up feelings I had at that moment.

"Emi-chan! I'm really happy not just to be learning but to have my brothers and you here with me while we; me and my brother. Gain the knowledge of Duel Monsters. And Xyz summoning."

"I-I'm glad t-to hear that."

I could hear his head nodding in affirmation, as I continued to look away.

What was that just now? I was stuttering in front of III when I spoke just now. Why is that? We're best friends but why does now being around him feel like my limbs and insides are now made of jelly? Slipping and moving around, with me not knowing if the inability to move my own body will cause me to trip or something.

With that kind of display, I would surely embarrass myself and I don't want that to happen again. I don't want to be upset after I have calmed down thanks to III and V. I think for the time being I just need to calm myself down but still be on my guard should anything like this pop up again while I am here right now.

Speaking of which, I wonder how much longer the snowfall will last. My mom must be getting worried by now even though she knows where I am at. Its just about near suppertime, and mom always wants me home by then. C'mon! How much longer must I stay cooped up inside?

"V."

V turned his attention to me. "Yes?"

"When is the snow going to stop? I though you said it wouldn't last long."

V looked outside through the window. "Ah your right." He looked back at me, smiling. "How about we wait a bit longer and then see what will do about getting you home."

I nodded, returning the smile. "Thanks V!"

He nodded back. "Your welcome."

V then paid his attention back on to teaching his brothers while I just kind of sat back in my own little world, not hearing any of the conversation going on around me.

* * *

Soon, III and IV had a practice duel. I snapped out of my current train of thought to pay attention to the duel. IV looked to be gaining a serious advantage even though III had started off well, things didn't look too well for III. Its like IV had knowledge of what III was going to play next, like he knew his deck inside and out. But that's impossible! IV had never seen III's Duel Monster cards except for the one he showed him today. So how could he…? Yes! That's got to be it.

When III tripped over the rug with his box of cards, the cards went flying everywhere. III tried to be quick to put them back in the box, but IV must have seen some of the cards in his brother's deck. If that's the case, then it would be considered cheating! And right now, IV was winning but that was unfair because he's a cheater for looking at his opponent's cards! I needed to call foul play on this!

I put a knee up in an attempt to stand up when I called out, "Foul Play! IV is cheating!"

V turned to me. "How so?"

I pointed at IV. "When III's cards went flying everywhere and III went to put them back in the box as fast as he could, IV was looking at his brother's cards during that time. So he knows what III might play next and his strategy etc."

V turned to his brother, "IV is this true?"

IV got mad, throwing his current hand onto the ground. "Ah! And I was so close to winning and beating my younger brother."

III looked at IV. "Niee-sama. Its not good to cheat! Your supposed to play fairly."

IV stood up. "I know that! But just because I saw some of your cards, I didn't think it mattered!"

V held up a finger. "IV. Cheating is wrong. Its taking the shortest path to victory instead of taking the long road to working hard and winning. True effort leads to a win, cheating your way through something is only fake victory, actually its not victory at all, it's a crime. A crime you will get punished for no matter how much you try to hide it. Eventually the truth comes out, so there is no use hiding it."

IV sat down in a huff, cross-legged and grumbling.

V turned to III. "In this case, the win goes to III because you cheated IV."

I could hear more of IV's grumbling and scowls while III jumped up in glee.

"I won! I beat IV-nieesan."

V. "By default you won III thanks to Emi speaking out. If she hadn't IV could have won."

III turned to me, his hands clasped behind his back, that bright cheerful smile of his shining right at me. "Thanks Emi-chan."

I was taken aback a bit, I nodded. "Your welcome!"

III and me sat back down as V began to speak, "Both of you. III and IV. Work hard to become better duelists. One day, you'll make the people around you proud. And also please learn NOT to cheat!" He looked at IV a bit sternly while saying that part, IV was just looking away.

IV. "I got it."

V. "Because you will only feel like you cheated yourself in the end. Okay end of lesson. Class dismissed. Now let's see about getting you home Emi, it must be getting late by now." He stood up and turned to go.

"Wait V! Can I have a duel with IV? He won't be cheating this time because he has never seen my deck before."

V looked at me, hesitantly.

"Please!" I begged. "Give IV another chance!"

V turned back and faced me. Giving it some thought before giving me a closed eyed smile. "Sure!"

IV snapped out of his current mood, looking at his older brother. "Really niee-sama?"

V stooped to his brother's level, bending at the knee as he placed a hand on his brother's shoulder. He nodded, smiling at him too.

IV's face lit up, a smile stretching wide across it before turning to me, the scowl right back on his face. "Emi your going to pay for making me lose the duel against my brother."

I brought out my deck and started to shuffle it. "Big talk IV." I laid out my cards in a line on the floor, overlapping each other with the card cover showing on all of them. I brought them back into a stacked deck as I continued to shuffle. "But let's see how good you are without cheating. I want to see how well you'll play the game. So show me!" I had my deck on the floor where it was supposed to as I held five cards in my hand.

IV shuffled his deck, put it down and drew five cards.

IV. "Who's going first?"

"I will, since like the saying goes "ladies or girls first". So its my draw!" I drew a card and added it to my hand. IV looked at me seriously, waiting as I planned my first move and worked out my plan.

* * *

As we played I did not let on one bit of my plan, faking it, and pretending to lose until the end where I pulled out my ace card.

_**Faerie Warrior of Light. **_

**Xyz Monster**

**3 4 level monsters needed to summon**

**Level. 12. **

**3200 ATK **

**2500 DEF**

**Attribute: Light**

**Type: Fairy**

**Effect: Can detach one overlay unit to negate an Spell/Trap card or raise ATK by 800 for each overlay unit used.**

I used my faerie's effect to negate his Spell card's effect and his Trap card he played afterwards, leaving my monster with 4000 ATK, after I used the last overlay unit. Taking out the rest of his life points after my monster attacked and destroyed his.

IV growled and moaned at his lost as I brought all my cards back together into a deck and shuffled it.

"IV. Your good, you had me on the ropes for awhile but I was able to pull out my ace card. Sorry about that. But hey try harder next time with a different combo or something and maybe you'll be able to beat me. Good game IV." I clasped his hand to shake it in spirit of good sportsmanship.

IV stopped his angry fit when I shook his hand, eyes widened as I looked at him calm and confident. Trying to get a message across to him. He got it and smirked well more like smiled secretly.

IV. "You too."

Releasing our hands, we all turned our attention to the eldest brother.

"Well I see your done. Good job IV."

IV nodded and smiled.

III. "Niee-san, you were awesome!"

"Really III?"

III nodded enthusiastically. "Hai!"

IV. "Arigato III."

III gave his brother another nod.

"What am I III? Chopped liver?"

III turned his attention to me finally. "You were good too Emi-chan. I'm surprised you beat niee-san."

I smiled. "Really?"

III grinned. "Yes!"

IV. "What about me?"

III. "Both of you were good, okay?"

IV. "But I thought you just said I was-?"

"-IV!"

IV looked at me as I give him a warning look, he understood and let it go.

V stood up. "Everyone get your jackets, boots, scarves, hats and mittens on. We need to take Emi home."

IV. "Why do we have to go out in the cold?"

"Because I can't leave you home alone by yourself IV. Your not old enough yet to stay home alone. No one gets left behind."

IV. "Fine!"

"V! I don't have a jacket! I didn't wear one when I came over."

"Its okay Emi-chan. Your mom sent one of the people from the household over a few days ago with your winter gear because it looked like it could snow any day now."

"I understand."

"Let's all go to the front foyer and get dressed to go outside."

III, IV and me. "Hai!"

* * *

We all stood or sat in the foyer. Dressing in our winter gear for the cold bitterness of winter awaiting just outside for us. We needed to be prepared unless we froze our high class butts outside.

III wore a red jacket that had buttons on it going down. On his head, he wore a brownish red toque while his feet were adorned with brown boots. Earth green mittens and scarf clothed his hands and neck

IV wore a similar jacket but with a zipper in his respective colour. Blue scarf, hat and boots dressed on his person. His mittens the same colour as his jacket, complimenting the look.

V wore what look to be a black trench coat with a purple scarf wrapped neatly around his neck. Grey mittens enclosed around his hands. Wearing the same shoes outside.

I wore a purple coat with an attaching hood pulled over my head. My dark brown boots, similar to III's I wore, prepared to go walking through the snow. I wore black mittens on my hands with the same coloured scarf tucked securely around my throat. Keeping them and it warm for what as sure to be frigid weather outside.

Once we all were ready to go, we all stood up.

V. "Is everyone ready to go?"

III, IV and me. "Hai!"

V opened the front door a bit as a chilly wind then blew through the crack in the door. He urged as out as we filed out like ducklings, IV in front, me in the middle, and III behind me, V bringing up the rear. The eldest closed the door as we walked down the icy steps onto the walkway. The snow crunching like toast when your eating it in the morning as part of your breakfast.

I shivered inside of my jacket, the cold nipped at my face as I buried my face more in my scarf.

It is so freezing out here! How did it get cold so quickly? It was really warm when I was out here earlier, now its like this.

Snow covering the landscape and everywhere around us. Icicles already formed on ledges and anywhere else they could hang. The frosty breeze sweeping around us from all sides doesn't feel like apart of the weather itself. It feels more the gale itself has come alive as a monster, attacking us with the bitter gust it carries everywhere. Like we are entering its territory and its doing whatever possible to keep us out of it.

* * *

As we walked on, trudging through the all ready foot deep snow, V tried to keep a lookout for icy spots on the path we took. Though I guess not all the spots could be seen because the next thing I knew, I lost my balance as my feet flew from underneath me. I felt ready to hit the ground and for it to hurt me and my little bottom when I felt something jerking to help keep me up. I looked over my shoulder, and met face to face with III. His surprised expression matching mine as he held me up under my arms.

"Emi-chan. Are you okay?"

I felt my face go into rose blossoming mode again. Feeling embarrassed, nervous and a klutz a bit. Like I wasn't all that strong as I seemed to be. But I guess after III and V caught up to me in the tunnel crying, I shouldn't be surprised. But the thing is it did. It did surprise me. Ever since then, its like my guard has been dropped around III and I am not acting like myself. Some kind of weird emotion or feeling inside me has gotten me acting all flustered and jumpy around him. And I have no reason why, its like I no longer acting like the older, guide friend around him even though I am 1 year older than him. Its like we are the same age or he's the older on, not me. Being there as part of my support, comforting me when I am weak.

Now that my weakness has been shown to III and V, I know I need to keep my guard up. But the thing is, whenever something like this happens today. Me getting all tongue tied and anxious around III, my guard is dropped and I can't think straight. My mind immediately goes blank and I have no idea what to say. How did such a thing like this even happen? Everything was fine today until I got all upset. Then the two brothers found me, I confessed to everything I was feeling inside. Then III made that promise to me, not knowing how much it has an impact as far as changing my life for the better goes.

Could that be it? The promise he made to me. Could that have started all these alien like feelings inside me or is it something that has been lying doormat till this very time. Activating when he pledged his help to me. I don't know what the answer could be, but what I do need to do is to get control over this thing controlling me inside. If I could accomplish that, it would help to give me a sense of relief and control over things again. Then maybe I could start to figure out where it came from.

"I-I'm fine III. I just s-slipped on the ice is all. Don't worry. I didn't hurt myself because you luckily caught me in time." I got both feet planted back on the ground as I stood up, moving away from III's touch.

"Are you really okay?"

I looked over my shoulder, III's brow knitted in concern, his mouth in a small line as he stood there looking impatiently. His voice now sounding troubled to a point I hadn't ever heard before from him. It reminded me of whenever one of his brother's was in real danger or anything. Could he concerned for me in the family-sister like way or is there something more than that?

Looking forward once again, I replied back.

"Yes I'm fine. Don't worry so much."

"I have to be concerned about you Emi-chan. You're my best friend and also I made a promise. And intend to stick to that promise!"

Watching from over my shoulder again, I saw that determined face from earlier wipe over his features. Looking back to the front again, I bowed my head a bit, closing my eyes and sighing.

"I know III."

V. "How about we continue on? The quicker we get Emi home, the quicker we can get out of this snowstorm."

III looked up at his older brother. "Hai!"

I smiled as I took in their short exchange before continuing walking forward once more, only for my arm to cling to something, stopping me in my tracks. Glimpsing down at what had stopped me.

"III."

"Emi-chan. I don't want you to slip again on the ice, so I am holding onto you so I can catch you again if it happens."

"III. Your being too caref-"

He shook his head angrily. "-no I am not. I just don't want you getting hurt."

I tried calming down by letting out a small breath of air, aimed for my forehead. My bangs floating up a bit by it before coming back down to their original position of hanging over my eyes a bit.

"Fine."

I could hear the glee in his voice as he gasped happily.

* * *

We all continued on walking, being careful not to slip on the sidewalk. Though I wasn't paying attention much, just looking off in a daze ahead. Caught up in my own little world of my thoughts. Just thinking and mulling over what had just happened. Not caring if I slipped again because I knew that III would be there to catch me. Either him or one of the other brothers.

Our group made it to my front door without a hitch the rest of the way. I blew upwards at my foreword, bangs swaying to and fro as I tried to keep my rising temper under control.

I knew III was just trying to be careful because of the snowfall and everything. But him hanging onto me the rest of the way just because he was afraid I would slip again started to get me angry and pissed off.

It was like I was a special case or something and needed extra supervision or help. I was a big girl. 11 years old. I was strong and could take care of myself but obviously in III's right mind, I wasn't. I didn't like being restricted, its one of the reason I fought so hard to prove myself to others. They keep underestimating me because I am a girl coming from a rich family. They think I can do nothing but play dollies and tea parties. But they are proven wrong when I beat them in a duel. Just to show how strong I am. They end up eating their own words and apologizing. Knowing full that from then on, to fear me and not to get me upset, least they feel my wrath. They come to respect me and treat me with kindness, no longer underestimating me. For they know what happens when they do. Getting their butts kicked in a duel, losing, bruising their egos. Coming to understand also that girls are strong individuals just like guys.

Thanks to me teaching the boys and a few girls a lesson or two through duelling, they see how strong and confident I am. Changing as a result, creating bonds with them and learning from each other girls and boys alike to become better duellists just like I aspire to be.

I didn't like how this was going.

III had started to treat me differently, it probably was only a matter of time before IV and V did too. Along with the rest of my neighbourhood and town. Word gets around fast in our small town. People talk. And if they would talk about something being wrong with me…I couldn't bear it.

My own family, including my Mom and Dad would start to talk and lecture me about what was going on. It was bad enough at home already, I didn't want it to get any worse. I had to do something! I needed to talk to III in private once we got inside. III and V knew. I didn't need anyone else knowing. The less people who knew, the better my inner true feelings would be kept secret.

I had family reputation and status to upkeep with living in rich society, if everyone knew, my family would be involved in a scandal or some kind of crisis or other. People would think differently about us and it would put us to shame. I didn't want that! I already tried hard enough to keep up with what I was told to do. But I guess the lid finally popped this time and now 2 people who are close to me knew. They knew.

So I need to make sure III understands that it be kept secret. I hope he can understand that, he's my best friend, he should.

But unfortunately his actions coming here have planted seeds of doubt in my mind, holding me back and drawing insane assumptions in my head.

I could only hope that things would change as soon as V had that talk with my mother, maybe then I don't have to always cap my feelings. I could let them out, while being careful of course. But to be free to express myself and who I am. That's what I want along with figuring out these strange feelings inside me.

_III. Mom. Will you listen to what I have to say? Or do I have to keep quiet while you try to rule my life and tell me what to do?_

_I just want to be free of this cage, won't you let me fly? Please?_

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that just about wraps up the chapter up for now. Will III and Emi's Mom listen to what Emi has to say or will their own ideals and beliefs get in the way? Can Emi's life change for the better or will there be obsticles in their way? Find out in the next chapter. For now, have a nice day and please review!**

**~katsu uchiha**


	4. Childhood Memories: Part IV

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm back once again with a new chapter. I really hope you all like it! I had some roadblocks and bumps in the road writing this chapter. But somehow I made it through in the end! Anyways don't forget to R&R. Okay then, onwards with the new chapter. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS ETC. I ONLY OWN MY OC EMI AND THE PLOT OF THIS STORY.**

* * *

**Emi's P.O.V**

We finally made it up to the front doorstep of my house as the snow fell all around us.

As much as it felt like the journey here dragged on, it also felt like we got here quickly. But that's probably because I wasn't paying attention much on the rest of our way here. I was too seeped into my own thoughts and thinking. So much was on my mind as I tried sorting it all out.

Though no matter how much I tried to organize things in my mind, it would shatter from being complicated. There was just too much information, feelings and things to separate and group; all on their own.

Once I came to the conclusion of that, my mind shifted to bringing the upcoming talk with my mom into focus. And all at once, I felt overcome with fear and anxiety.

What would my mother think of me after I voiced my own opinion? Would she think less of me? Be angry with me to the point that it was worse than before? Would I be punished far worse than I ever had?

I guess I hadn't given much to the thought of what would happen _after_.

One scenario I only wanted to make through to was presented in my mind at the time the idea had been suggested to me. Now I hadn't considered how else things might turn out and what was yet to come should things turn out differently than I expected.

I could be banned from ever seeing the Arclight family ever again! Kept locked up in my room as punishment for opening up and speaking my mind. Never seeing my friends again or the light of day even. Worse! My mother could disown me! Then where would I end up? Where would I go? What would I do?

All these questions and feelings swirled around inside me, making me nauseous to the point that I wanted to avoid the whole situation and run away. Run. Far from here and from my troubles to a place where I could be free. Free to be who I am without anyone telling me otherwise. A paradise that I could exist in with the people who wouldn't change me for who I am. Who accepted every part of me and was proud of me, for being who I am despite circumstances that I had been in.

I could feel my blood started to boil, starting to bubble like a volcano starting up inside me. Ready to burst at any given time.

My heart echoing with the pounding beat of a drum, speeding up more and more as the beat got louder. Stronger. Faster. All to the point where it felt like I couldn't breathe. This feeling inside me swelling up so much that no air could get past it.

Bending over forward as I placed my hands on my knees for support as gasped breaths came out of me.

It felt like the world was racing all around me at high speeds, everything starting to go hazy. Sounds and voices circling round and round, closing in on me.

I clasped my head tight with my hands, eyes wide as I felt like screaming with horror with the way everything was twisting in and out in my surroundings.

Whimpering as fear took over and controlled me. Sending bad, evil thoughts sky rocketing through all parts of my mind. I tried to use whatever will I had left to gain control but to no avail as I succumbed to it all.

_Someone! Someone! Help me! Get me out of this nightmare and home please!_

Tears were started to brim around my eyes.

_Please! Someone…help me! I can't…no longer…have…_

Weakness overcome every part of me as I felt my body failing me as I fell forward. Collapsing against the concrete as everything started to get blanked out. Blurring faces and voices I couldn't make out, calling to me as I finally fell into darkness.

* * *

**III's P.O.V**

Its like everything was a blur as time seemed to past to slowly as I watched Emi fall onto the ground.

Body skidding and collapsing against the surface, her breathing ragged as her eyes were shut tight.

Seeing the scene play out in front of me, raised an alarm in my mind as I panicked. Rushing to her side, kneeling down as I called out to her.

_What was going on? We were just standing outside her door a few moments ago, I was just behind her, still hanging on._

But then just like that, she slid out of my grasp and onto the cement.

Shock ran through me at full speed as it felt like something precious to me had just been snatched away from me. The meaning it held for me so much it forced out tears from my soul.

I didn't like it when someone got hurt. Especially my own family. I cared about people's well being a lot. I just wanted them to be okay.

Emi-chan was a different matter. But it was all still the same. Seeing her weak and vulnerable again filled me with feeling and thoughts I did not want.

I had to help her! I didn't ever want to lose her! It would be like a part inside of me had rotted away and died. The space where that part used to be becoming a void. The very hole now filling up with strong negative emotions and vibes. Causing me pain and hurt right to my very core. As the severed part of me, that was done away with; changing me. Never to be the same person ever again.

I didn't want to feel that ache of loneliness and lost. So I called her name over and over, concern in my voice dripping over as I tried to say whatever I could to get a response from her.

"Emi-chan! Emi-chan! Are you okay? What happened? Please answer me! Emi-chan! Emi-chan!"

My tears spilled out as I screamed and screamed. Every part of me was yelling, begging her to wake up. Hoping that she was okay!

_I only just recently realized my feelings for me. Please don't go away now! I need you! Emi-chan! Emi!_

I continued to weep as I moved over and put her head in my lap. Stroking her hood that covered her lovely brown locks of hair.

A calmness washed over me as nagging acceptance of the situation came through in my psyche. Though somewhere inside me, a piece of me clung to hope. That she would wake up but as things went, it looked bleak.

The mastermind of evil plaguing my thoughts to give in and accept the situation. Though that special piece of me deep inside, refused to give in. I held onto that, hoping against hope that she would be okay.

Then like a dream coming true, or something miraculous occurring, her eyes fluttered open a bit. Like waking up from a long sleep.

My eyes went wide as the rivers of heartfelt emotions snaked down my face and dripped off it at the end. A few drops landing on her beautiful face as her honey sweet voice called to me.

"III?"

* * *

**Emi's P.O.V**

I was suspended in the darkness with no way out as the silver moon of evil cast its shadow down upon my face. Melancholy sweeping through me as I started back at it.

Given into the negativity of it all, I only felt a numbness in me. Like I was stripped of all emotions as my face of glass didn't move an inch.

_So this is what its come to huh? Bound for the underworld eventually though not knowing it was coming. I wonder what III and his family will do now that I am trapped here in my own nightmare._

_I don't have the strength any more to wake up from this prison that cages me. Controls me. Bending to the fear's will. My will no longer there. Existing._

_My very existence exposed and changed like the shock of a thunderbolt in the blink of an eye. It happens that fast that you don't know a thing at all until its all over._

And even then…there is nothing that you can do as it all topples over and covers you in its cloak of nightmarish terror and gloom.

For the light is gone from within you, been extinguished long time ago. You cannot go back to that from before, your stuck. Conjoined to this path, this world surrounding the very self crumbling all around.

There is so much you want to do to escape this confinement but in the end there is nothing that can be done.

Nothing at all…at least not until someone else shines their light through the barren desert of bleakness and nothingness.

It erases the shadows that hang on the wall and encircle you. The dark clouds roll away as the space is filled with such a bright, luminous light. That you are pulled free from your shackles and brought back into the radiance of positively. Your glow returning to the place inside yourself where it belongs. Its home that nests and flourishes within your very self. Growing only brighter an brighter as time passes by.

As I looked upwards to the source of the light, I could hear a familiar voice and presence drawing me into, forward.

I took a step slowly as I got my bearings. And before I knew it, I was running full throttle towards the beams that had shone through my grey world and set me free.

It enveloped me as it then exploded, blinding me as I felt like I was being moved somewhere. Like it was taking me back to where I belonged.

Now I could feel myself settling back into the real world as I slowly found the strength to open my eyes little by little. The company that I felt before, that brought the illumination in, feeling very near and close to me. I heard my name called as I then recognized who had pulled me out of the darkness and into the light.

"III?"

Though I felt something wet on my face, dripping from above.

As my vision adjusted, I could make out his face which had rivers of tears flowing down it freely. His eyes full of sorrow and concern as they were now wide as I called out to him.

"III? What happened? I don't remember much but…did you save me…III?"

"E-Emi-chan!"

He leaned forward, down towards me as I felt my head cradled, well more like hugged, held by someone.

"Emi-chan!", he cried out.

_III._

_Had I really worried him that much?!_

"III! Your squeezing me too hard, I can't breathe."

A surprised gasp coming from his throat as he gradually let go of my head.

"Emi-chan."

"III. I'm sorry I worried you so much. But now you don't need to worry. I'll be fine. But III…"

"Huh?"

"Arigato-na. Your always right there when I need you. Thank you once again."

A smile finally appeared on his features as he happily said my name. I smiled back in return. Happy that things had gotten calm down enough and also knowing that III would always be by my side no matter what. Helping me along the way whenever I needed it. It meant so much to me I couldn't once again express my appreciation to him for doing something so wonderful for me once again.

He was…is.

My hero.

"III. Can you please help me up?"

III nodded eagerly as I used what little strength I had to roll over to the side enough. So that III could help support me as I tried to stand.

My legs wobbled as I tried getting up but my feet gave way as I collapsed again his chest.

"Be careful Emi-chan."

I looked up at him as his face looked cross between concerned and delighted. Calm enough but with a tinge of worry about him. My face exploded like a dozen rosebuds as I looked off to the side.

_Dang it! I keep letting my guard down around him._

_Today really is a life changing day because now III has the power to make me so weak kneed and nervous he has no clue just how much it affects me._

_Now just looking at that happy cheerful face of his. Eyes shining so brightly with joy and hope. I just get caught in them and when I realize that I have been staring, I snap out it. I lecture myself as to how I could let it happen and put blame on III for making me feel this way. But I know its not entirely his fault, I am the one with the feelings for him. So I need to take responsibility for my actions. And not let on how much he can make me change in an instant. Change personalities like it was second nature to me._

_If he ever found out my feelings towards him, I have no idea has to what would happen so its better to keep them under lock and key for now. Until I have explore these new feelings a little more and try figuring it all out. But the topic at hand is talking to my mother and III when he and I are in private._

_I was pulled into this and now there is no going back. I want a change in my life and the road I am now on. The chance to change my life around for the better, I must seize it and not let this opportunity pass by. Because who knows if this will come by. So I must go at it forward with everything I got. And with the Arclight brothers supporting me, I feel like I can do it. They give me what it takes for me to believe in myself and to believe in them especially. Now I need to show them that they were right to put their trust and faith in me._

_Just a little longer…and then we shall we see the results of my actions._

_Mom! I'm coming!_

* * *

We all made it inside the front entranceway, the entry to the living room to the right of us, stairs near it, descending upwards to the higher floors. Compared to the Arclight's house, our house was smaller in size but still big enough to be thought of as grand. The goldish yellow interior and close walls giving off a comfy, homey feeling.

As soon as we crossed the threshold into my abode, we stripped our outer clothing except for our boots and shoes. Hanging them up in the wardrobe that stood against the left wall.

Soon, my mother came out from the sitting room, obviously brought forth from the noise we made when we came in the door.

She had short brown side swept mop hair. Her dull green eyes looking at us like a meteor had just struck the house or something. On her person she wore an emerald green dress paired with grey light cardigan and matching heels to go with the dress. A silver bracelet and dark green bracelet circled her arm. Few rings placed on her fingers, nails kept long and filed. Making them look trim and posh. A serious, irritated look on her face as she confronted us.

"What's all this racket? I was in the middle of my reading."

_Leave it us to arrive in the middle of Mom's reading time. Disturb her during it and she gets really angry. Lectures you, telling you to be quiet and sends you up to your room to do writing exercises until her reading time is over. And also until you've "learned your lesson"._

_It seems like no matter what happened, things wouldn't change for me, at least until today that is._

V. "I'm sorry Lady Erica but we were just escorting your daughter home. The weather has gotten rather terrible outside with the snowstorm that hit a few hours ago. We didn't want her getting lost on the way home and possibly hurting herself. Please accept our sincere apologizes for making too much noise when we arrived here in your home. We were just dropping her off."

Mother sighed. "Thank you Chris. I appreciate you looking after my sweet Emiko when she was over at your house. With your father and Emiko's father working a lot recently, it can't be easy looking after your two brothers plus my child so I really to thank you for the efforts on your part. Well done Chris."

"I am humbled by your kind words Lady Erica. You know we consider Emi family to us. The fact that our family and yours have such close bonds insures great trust and faith between us. We are honoured to have her over anytime."

"Yes well it's a lot better than her moping around the house all day doing nothing at all in her free time. Or spending way too much time outside in the forest."

"I understand your preferences milady. And you have our complete trust and understanding of them while she is in our care."

"Yes." She said gruffly, head held high.

"I ask though that I may have some of your time to talk about an important matter. It concerns your daughter, Emi-chan."

"Oh dear. What has she done this time? And V. I believe you should be corrected. Its Emiko, not Emi-chan. Am I clear?"

"Yes milady."

"A cute, adorable nickname like that is not suited for my daughter. A formal name is best. Please don't forget, we have an image and reputation to up hold, surely your father remembers that too?"

"Yes Lady Erica. I am sure he does."

"Well just think of it as a reminder for him. You will tell him that, won't you?"

"Yes. I will make sure to past the message on."

I could feel my temper rising, wanting to speak out and say something. Not caring if I was reprimanded for it. Wanting to make clear that wasn't what I was called and that there was nothing wrong with my nickname.

Then I could feel a jerk on my hand and I looked to the side.

III's kind face looking at me, trying to convey to me a message with his eyes.

I understood and just like that, I calmed down enough.

III's presense near me and his touch residing in my hand, passed over me a soothing wave of relaxation. He always seemed to be the only one who get me to settle down and pass onto me a tranquil serenity that I felt only when I was in nature.

"So your requesting me to free up some time to talk with you about something concerning my daughter, Emiko?"

"Yes ma'am. I would feel greatly appreciated if you could."

"Well since my reading time was interrupted anyways, I do have some time before dinner starts. Please come into the drawing room so that we may have our little chat."

"I understand. Though it may take longer than you may think. This matter is very important with the highest priority. Its very important that you listen to what I have to tell you."

"Alright Chris but my time is precious, so you only have a limited amount of time. Are you able to say about is needed in that time frame?"

"Yes. I can manage."

"Then follow me please."

"Okay then."

Mother led V to the living room as they then disappeared out of sight, leaving the three of us out in the hall.

IV. "I'm going to go exploring. I will catch you guys later."

"Okay."

IV walked down the hall, past the stairs and around the corner.

When I was sure we were alone, I tugged at III's hand and lead him up the stairs a bit until we both sat down. I released his hand and settled my own in my lap as I looked down. I could feel his gaze upon me.

"Emi-chan. What's wrong?"

"III." I lifted my head, my expression showing tiredness as I looked at him. "We need to talk and its important you listen. Not interrupt me until I am finished talking, okay?"

"Alright…"

I faced forward as I began to speak. The words I thought to say as we walked over here, now starting to flow through my mouth. Tumbling out, so he could hear them and try to understand what I am trying to say to him.

"III. You see I…"

"…I feel like your being too overbearing on me. Your being too careful and not treating me like your friend. Your treating me the way my mom treats me. And I don't like that one bit. I know you made the promise to help change my life around but that doesn't mean I should be treated any different. Just treat me as your friend, the same way I treat you. I know your just trying to keep an eye on me but to tell you the truth…"

* * *

**III's P.O.V**

"I know your just trying to keep an eye on me but to tell you the truth…"

I was looking at Emi-chan while I let her speak but the words that came out of her mouth just shocked me. I was only being concerned over her but she said pretty much I was being _too concerned and worried _over her. That hurt me. Not only for her to be saying that but her looking down once again. But this time I was the cause of it.

"…smothering me."

My ears perked up and caught on to what she said, making my eyes go wide.

* * *

**Emi's P.O.V**

"You know better than anyone how I like to be independent and my own person."

III gasped, I turned to him as he looked down, thinking.

_Had my words really impacted him that much? He loves his family and to take care of them especially anyone he considers close. I must have really bruised his ego, but its still important that he knows my feelings._

"III. I know what I am saying right now is hurting you. But you had to know. I am sick and tired of hiding my feelings, I am only trying to step forward in the right direction here. I only ask you back off a little and give me some space. I don't like it when we have to sit down like this and talk. Feelings are hurt, mean things said but its what's necessary to deal with the problem so it doesn't get out of control. Do you understand?"

He nodded sadly.

"III. You do such a great job of taking care of people and helping them but still you need to not do too much. You still want that person to be who they are right? You don't want them to change?"

He shook his head and said quietly. "No." Though I didn't quite catch it as he raised his head, looking at me straight on. Giving me complete eye contact, causing me to be surprised, blush appearing as eyes went wide.

"III."

"Emi-chan. I don't want you to change. You are fine just the way you are."

"III!"

He smiled as I bowed my head, not knowing what to say. He had left me speechless.

I then felt an arm wrap around my shoulders. I looked off to the side to find my face extremely close to III's. My face going shades darker as I breathed his name again.

"I care about you in a different way than my family. I only want to make sure nothing happens to you."

I then understood what he was trying to say, his feelings coming out loud and clear like a bell.

_III has feelings for me?_

_But what are they exactly?_

_Friends? Romantic?_

Doubt started to nag at the back of my mind but I ignored it as I decided to go with the latter.

"I-I'm not going anywhere. S-So you don't need to worry."

"I know that but I still want to be extra careful anyways. Emi-chan."

His smile was wistful, happy. Eyes half lidded as he gazed at me with such an admiration I had never seen before. And this face he was showing to me, it was one I had never seen as well. It was like a whole new side of him was coming out and I didn't know how to react to it.

I tried to tear my eyes from him but I was unable to. I was caught in this trance he had me in and I could not break free no matter what I did. I wondered how I must look to him right now. For it wasn't just him showing me a new face but me as well. It was something new for the both of us and we were just so caught up in the moment, its like nothing else mattered.

Slowly. Ever so slowly, he moved away from me a bit. His arm releasing my shoulders as it dropped to his side as he sat beside me. Our hands entangled together as we sat on the stairs. Each of us looking down respectively and thinking. Just both of us trying to take in what happened.

* * *

**3****rd**** P.O.V**

Voices from the nearby room drifted out to the stairs. The conversation tense, strained. As the two young people sitting on the grand staircase overheard bits in the discussion between the two older people in the living room.

"I can't believe you are proposing such a thing. Emiko knows her duty and responsibilities! If I let her roam free, she'll become wild and rebellious. I don't want her to become that! That's why I keep her reined in. No I will not allow her to be her own person!"

"But she doesn't fit this image you want her to live up to. She is her own person just like everyone else. Its what makes each of us unique in our own."

"Emiko can't be who she wants to be. She has no choice! She must fit the mould we created for her. If she doesn't follow through, then she will be punished. Over and over again until she gets it through her head. There is no means for feelings of the heart. She must live up to it. That's my final say."

"If you won't listen to me then at least listen to your daughter. She does have that right doesn't she?"

"Only when the matter is important and in this case, I suppose it is. Fine! Bring her in here. I will talk to her."

"Thank you."

V and Erica came out into the main room where they had entered before. They stood at the bottom of the steps.

V. "Emi. Your mom would like to speak with you."

* * *

**Emi's P.O.V**

I was tense and on edge all the sudden as V told me that my mother wanted to talk with me.

Having eavesdropped on the end of their chat, I knew my mom wouldn't budge with no else even maybe me if I talked to her. Knowing that she wouldn't change a bit even if I said something scared me.

We were on a mission to change my life around and now we have hit a roadblock, my momma. And we have no clue as to how to get past her. She's so big while I feel to small. Her figure just towering over me as fright fills my insides.

_What do I do? What do I do? What can I possibly do to change her mind? What?_

As I let fear take control over my body and mind again, I did the only thing I could think possible to ease that feeling I felt.

I turned quickly to the side and clung onto III.

My arm reached across his body to place my hand on his other shoulder. Clasping the sailor fuku of his shirt. Seeking comfort in him, hoping that he would protect him and fight away the fear that was slowly reaching its hands of darkness all around me. Trying to enclose me in its grasp and swallow me up.

_III. Please!_

* * *

**III's P.O.V**

I felt my shirt grabbed at and clung to as I turned to the side.

There was Emi-chan, so terrified and scared that her body actions and features showed it. Refusing to let go as she was nearer to me now, seeking something from me. But I didn't know what!

"Emi-chan. What's wrong?"

"EMI! Get down here this instant! You stupid daughter!" "V! She's clinging to your younger brother! Get her off him right now and down here!"

"U-Um…right! Lady Erica!" "III. Can you please get Emi to release you so she can come down and talk to her mother? Its important!"

"Niee-san. I don't think Emi-chan is going to let go no matter what I do. She's…" I looked off to the side and saw the way her face flinched in fear. Her body shakes as she held on tight to me. A part of me felt sad and sorry for her, going out to her as the answer slowly formed in my mind.

She needed my comfort again.

But why? Didn't she just tell me to back off and give her some space? Do I do that or go against her wishes?

Emi-chan acts strong and confident a lot of the time but when she gets scared, she's a totally different person. She acts weak and calls out for help. Or is just sad and keeps to herself, not letting anyone help her at all that is until today.

_What do I do…? What do I do?_

"You dumb, stupid baka of a daughter. Come down here this instant or I will send you to your room without supper!" She howled.

"Who's the stupid one?" Emi mumbled.

I grew surprised and gasped.

* * *

**Emi's P.O.V**

Hearing my mother call me dumb and stupid set fire to the flame of anger in my heart. It was the anger that dispelled the fear and darkness inside me. It gave me new light and strength as I felt myself stand up again. Letting go of the place that had light and comfort for me. Because now, I had a light of my own. And I wasn't about to waste it. I would let it shine and I would make sure my mother saw it no matter what.

So up I stood onto my own two feet as I faced the monster who was making my very life a wreck and disaster. I know felt the courage to face my problems and from where they centered from. Now was the time to fight back.

"Who is stupid?" I yelled as I heard gasps from the brothers. "Because if you ask me, you're the stupid one. I am my own person. No one else. I not meant to be anyone else but me. I make my own mould, my own image, the person I want to be. No one can do that but me. No matter how hard you try, your efforts are pointless. Because from now on, I will just retaliate and retaliate from how you tell me to be. I will go against your rules and opinions to become who I want to be. To let it be shown to the world. I don't care what happens to this family. I know only one thing and that's that I am finally going to let the real me fly. Spread her wings and fly to anywhere else she wants to go. Punish me how many times. I don't care! I will just turn a deaf ear and be who I want to be. Because I am not alone fighting for this, I have people who care about me. People who are precious to me and will help me fight this battle until we achieve victory. For losing is not an option. Starting today, I will do what I want, whenever I want. I won't listen to you no more! You stupid mother!"

I belted out the last sentence before turning around and running up the rest of the steps. Headed towards my room and out of sight from the others.

Frustration at my mom building up so much, it was sending me into another crying fit again. I had said my piece and just wanted to be alone to process what I had just did. What might happen from no on and the consequences of my actions. But I didn't care! I was headed on the right direction to letting my true self shine through and through. It didn't matter who was in my way. I would just knock them down and continue on forward towards my goal. I know what I wanted now and wasn't going to let anyone or anything stop me. Cause today onwards would be a time of change. Becoming that beautiful flower that would blossom to shine.

* * *

**III's P.O.V**

Emi went running off to her own room in the haste of all the action that had just happened.

I couldn't believe it! I was beyond shocked that Emi had talked to her mother that way. And said such mean things to her. Neither could I understand why she couldn't have just talked to her mom like normal. I mean our family has our little spats and fights but we talk it out calmly. Doing out best to resolve the problem together. Isn't that what families are supposed to do? At least that's what I thought. But now I guess some families are a lot more different than I thought.

_Emi-chan's home. Anger. Fights. Sadness. Tears. Frustrations._

_The place I have come to think of as my second home is nothing more than a prison for her. A cage she wishes to be free of so she can fly. But the walls of this place hold the secrets not known to those who don't live here. Giving off a fake exterior with its yellow shiny walls. Welcoming others into its space, putting up a front as a place with a homey feeling. But the truth is, it's a dwelling filled with nothing but pain and sadness. And for one girl here, it's a place she would rather stay away from. Wanting to be free from its grasp for as long as possible. Choosing to spend her time at a place that doesn't hold secrets. Its open and free. A place for her to spread her wings and be whoever she wants to be. No one to tell her how to act or how she should live her very existence. There she could do whatever she wanted and have the time of her life playing with those she considered the closest people in her life besides her father._

_Maybe that's why she always loved coming over to our house. To get away from this. All of which that was causing the hurt inside her. But she hid it. Just like this house hides things, the people who live here hide many secrets of their own. They act like they are fine, but inside they really must be burdened with so much because of the secrets they hold. But why must so many things be kept secret? Why can't they just be open about it and tell people? Or maybe its that some secrets are not meant to be told, that disaster could strike if a word about it is even breathed._

I looked off in the direction Emi had gone.

_But Emi-chan is different. At first she denied anything was wrong but then knowing we had seen her crying. She then opened up to us and told us the secrets of her soul. Pouring out her true feelings and only wanting to see the light and truth of it all. Seeking comfort in those who opened their arms willingly to her. Welcoming her into their family as one of their own. Adopting her in a sense, knowing that her real family was with them. Not the one she was born with._

_Now as this had never happened before, the consequences are unfolding like a deck of cards. All being laid out the way they were supposed to be. Like this was meant to happen all along._

_Her mother didn't want change. I don't know about her father but Emi. Emi wanted change in her life. She struggled and fought so hard on her own to achieve that. But she didn't make it far much at all. In fact I don't think she moved forward at all. Its like she was stuck in mud and kept rocking back and forth. Between her current lifestyle and a life waiting for her, one that was changed for the better. Having so much happiness and good in it. The emotion just wraps around and keeps you warm. Like a mother hen and her chicks._

_But now I am afraid she is right back to where she started. Lost. Having no idea as to where to go and what to do. There is an obstacle in her way that she can't get past. It frustrates her to no end and so she runs away from it. Needing the time to regroup and plan out a new plan that will hopefully work next time. But next time is doesn't always work. I think its because she is doing it all on her own with no one to help her. But now it is different. Now she has allies to help her in this fight for change. Fight for her rights. Fight for a new and better life._

_From just now when she screamed at her mom, it seems she really is quite determined to make a change in her life but it comes down to the fact that feels alone. Even though we are with her. She was fighting alone for who knows what length of time. I believe that because she has been in that mindset for long, it will take more effort than we thought to change it. Not only her mindset but her total way of life. She needs to be cut free and is pleading with us to help her. To which we have agreed. But the change doesn't only need to be in her life but in herself as well._

_My Emi-chan._

_You've been fighting hard for such a long time with no one to help you. No one to turn to. You wouldn't tell us or anyone of your real feelings. Now more than ever, you need people in your life that support you and your cause._

_The hand that you have for the longest time been seeking is coming! I will be that hand and reach out to you. Pull you out of whatever mess your in and bring you forth to the light. After all I seemed to have fallen in love with you and I will do whatever it takes to make you happy. And to see your cause through to the very end. Count on it! Emi-chan! Wait just a bit longer. I'm coming!_

I got up, scrambling up the steps to the top as I headed for my broken love's bedroom. Knowing that now, she needed me more than ever and I would be there for her. I made a promise and I will keep it, no matter what!

_Emi-chan! Emi-chan! I'm coming! I'm coming! Just hang in there! Hang in there!_

* * *

**A/N: Well that was quite a chapter wasn't it? Virtual cookies for those who read the whole thing through entirely because I know it was a really long chapter. Believe it or not, I actually wanted to add quite a bit more but decided to just stop where I did. Just to leave you guys with a cliffhanger and wondering what will happen next! What will happen between Emi and III when he reaches her? How will the arguement affect Emi and the others besides III? Is this a whole new road to change for her or one of disaster? Find out next chapter! Until then, please review! ^^**


End file.
